He's Not the Only One that Lived
by Fenix-Monquie-Quinn
Summary: Join Fenix Snape, Severus Snape's niece and the Harry Potter gang on a wonderful adventure to Hogwarts, Fenix's Parents where the Potter's 'Friends' and when Voldemort came to kill the Potter's instead of killing them he made them watch as he killed their friends they got away only to have the Weasley's kill them,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first actual HP fanfic I have done One Shot's but this is going to be my first Multi-fic, It could be OOC and I am sorry for that and I have my OC in it, I hope you enjoy it and I don't own HP sadly,**

"Fenix, Mail is here" Called a voice. She made her way downstairs with a sigh

"What's that got to do with me I never get mail" Fenix replied as she took the last step

"Well you do today" Snape grinned

"I do!" Fenix's eyes lit up and took the letter, confusion took over her face

"Is this what I think it is" Fenix asked looking up Snape just shrugged and smirked. Fenix opened the letter and let out a squeal

 **Hogwarts School  
** _ **of**_ **Witchcraft** _ **and**_ **Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_ _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Fenix Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall,  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

 **Hogwarts School  
** _ **of**_ **Witchcraft** _ **and**_ **Wizardry**

 **Uniform**  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

 **Course Books**  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
by Miranda Goshawk  
 _A History of Magic_  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
 _Magical Theory_  
by Adalbert Waffling  
 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
by Emeric Switch  
 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
by Phyllida Spore  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_  
by Arsenius Jigger  
 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
by Newt Scamander  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
by Quentin Trimble

 **Other Equipment**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"So I am going to Hogwarts" Fenix grinned, Snape just nodded his head

"This is so awesome, I wonder what house I will be put in" Fenix mused

"I will be proud of you no matter the house as would your parents" Snape gave her a small smile

"Thanks Uncle Snape" Fenix grinned.

"So when can we get the stuff?" Fenix asked

"I may have already go everything for you we just need to get your wand and you a pet" Snape blushed

"Excited where we?" Fenix chuckled which cuase Snape to narrow his eyes

"So are you gonna tell them I can come" Fenix said

"I already informed them you where coming before you got the letter sent" Snape said with a smug look. All Fenix could do was roll her eyes

"So will I be going on the train like everyone else or will I be going with you?" Fenix asked with a raised eye brow

"You will be going on the train, I will take your things but you can go on the train" Snape huffed which caused Fenix to groan

"Did Draco, get his letter?" Fenix asked

"Of course he did" Snape said with a roll of the eyes

"So if I get in Slytherin I will have a friend" Fenix grinned. Later that day, Fenix and Snape went to Digon Ally tto get her wand and a pet Owl First things first they went and resived her wand it was a Laurel wood with a Dragon heartstring core 12 ¾" and Slightly Springy flexibility. And she got a black Owl and she named her Mystique.

Soon enough September 1st came around and Fenix was running late, she just made it to the train and when she was trying to find her seat, every where was full apart from one which had a red head boy and a bruentte

"Can I sit with you, every where else is full?" Fenix asked they both just nodded their heads

"Im Ron, Ron Weasley" Said the boy with red hair

"Ah yes I have heard a lot about you Weasley's" Fenix said matter-of-factly

"And I'm Harry Potter" the bruenette boy blushed. Fenix's body tensed and she let out a snarl

"Harry Potter" she spat

"Yes, do I know you?" He asked

"Im Fenix Snape" She growled Ron let out a gasp

"You're the girl who lived" Ron siad

"You both survived He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named" Ron said with wide eyes

"His name is Voldemort" Fenix Sneered. The rest of the ride was quiet only a few murmers could be heard between, Harry and Ron, Fenix had to calm herself down, she didn't even have her wand,

"Wait did you say Snape?" Ron asked

"Yes I did, how was it only now you realised what I said awhile ago" Fenix hissed. Before Ron could Reply the sound of the door distracted them

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy called Neville lost his" Asked a girl with bushy brown hair

"No we havent" Snapped Fenix who then looked at Ron who had his wand out

"You cant be serious" Fenix scoffed

"Oh are you doing magic let's see then" Hermoine said ignoring Fenix's glare

"Sunshine, Daises, Butter Mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" Ron said and point his wand to the rat

"Nothing happened?" the girl said and all Fenix could do was snort

"You think he could do better" Ron challanged

"I don't have my wand my Unlce took it" Fenix huffed

"Wait you're Uncle is a teacher at the school!" Hermione said with a grin

"Ovbiously why else would he have my things" Fenix said with a glare

"Who is your Uncle?" Hermione asked as she came in and sat down the sit oppisite Fenix

"Snape" Fenix said with a shurg

"The Professor Snape!" Ron asked shocked

"I heard he is very strect" Ron said

"Yes well when he puts up with idiots like you he would have to be" Fenix sneered. After that Hermione left and the rest of the ride was quiet. Once they got out Hagrid was called them over

"Hello Harry, everythin' alright?" he asked

"I met Fenix Snape" Harry said with a shurg

"Seems like she doesn't like me all that much" Harry said again, Hagrid looked around and his eyes fell on the small black haired girl

"Hello there Fenix" Hagrid said with a grin. Fenix just rolled her eyes and scoffed

"Can we go now" she the huffed

"Right yes, First years with me" Hagrid called out. Once all the first years where in front of him they where of they sat in boats Fenix joined Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in there boat

"I cant believe Harry Potter is here" Fenix scoffed to them. They soon arrived at the castle where they met yet another Professor

"Do you think it's true what they say about Professor Mc Gonagall being able to turn into a cat" Fenix whispered to Draco which earnt a glare from the Professor.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smartten yourselves up as much as you can" Mc Gonagall

"Ron did you know you have dirt on your nose" snickered Fenix with a smirk which cause Goyle, Crabbe and Draco to snicker. Professor Mc Gonagall let out a sigh

"I shall return when we are ready for you" Mc Gonagall siad and with that she went through the big doors

"Is there a reason you hate Harry, Fenix" Ron said with a half glare everyone gasped and everyone started whispering

"Didn't mummy and daddy tell you the story" Fenix said with a fake pout

"Potter is the reason my parents are" Fenix hissed. No one noticed Professor Mc Gonagall came back

"We are ready, so form a line" She huffed and gave Fenix a stern glare and in return Fenix just rolled her eyes and huffed they made their way in the room. In the front of the room sat a stool with a hat on it, One by One named got called and placed into houses

"Fenix Snape" Mc Gonagall called everyone gasped and then looked from Fenix to Snape, Fenix let out a low growl

"Ah so much anger" whispered the voice

"And you want to get revenge" Fenix just rolled her eyes

"Ah yes you blame the Potter boy for you parents death, you will do great things" the hat muttered

"SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat. Fenix took the hat of with a smirk and handed it back to Mc Gonagall as she made her way to the Slytherin table next to Draco she looked up at her Uncle who gave her a short nod, next was Harry who got put in Gryffindor. Once everyone had eaten and had desert they made their way to the commen rooms, Slytherins was in the dungones some of the first years where shivering out of fear some where not, once the Prefect showed them where their dorms where they all got dressed and fell asleep

 **A/N: So what do ya think so far? Should I keep going or not?s**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here as you can see Fenix does not like Harry Potter, but that might soon change and I do not own HP**

" _SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat. Fenix took the hat of with a smirk and handed it back to Mc Gonagall as she made her way to the Slytherin table next to Draco she looked up at her Uncle who gave her a short nod, next was Harry who got put in Gryffindor. Once everyone had eaten and had desert they made their way to the commen rooms, Slytherins was in the dungones some of the first years where shivering out of fear some where not, once the Prefect showed them where their dorms where they all got dressed and fell asleep_

Fenix woke up and she looked around forgetting she was finally at Hogwarts she got dressed and went down to the common room where her Father/ Uncle was waiting. She wanted to go up and hug him but she thought she better not as he probably doesn't want to be embarrassed.

"Fenix" Snape muttered with a small nod

"Professor" she said professionally he gave her a small smile and then his lips with thin again, she gave a small frown hoping she wasn't in trouble

"Is everything alright Professor" Fenix asked

"Everything is fine Miss Snape" Severus snapped Fenix just huffed and rolled her eyes and went to walk away

"Don't even think about its Miss Snape I am here to talk to the first years and if I remember correctly you are a first student so you need to be here" Snape said with a hiss by now everyone in the common has stopped and stared at the father daughter duo

"I am not going to listen to you until you get whatever is up your arse out" growled Fenix who then stormed out. Draco looked between his furious God father and his best friend that stormed out he didn't know who to go after, that's when Snape spotted him almost panicking

"Go find her" he huffed

"I can speak to both of you later" he growled and turned and faced all the other first years. Draco ran out of the common room he cursed under his breath and he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into Harry Potter and he ended up straddling him

"Uh sorry" Draco said blushing

"I'm looking for Fenix she ran you haven't seen her have you?" Draco asked helping Harry to his feet

"No and if we did why would we tell you" Sneered Ron

"Oi Weasley" said a sneered he turned around and got punched in the face and got his nose broken. Draco, Harry and Hermione just stared

"What was that for" he shrieked Fenix let out animal like snarl, Professor Mc Gonagall was walking past and saw all the commotion

"What on earth is happening here" She said shocked helping Ron to his feet

"Fenix punched me" Ron muttered holding his nose

Mc Gonagall looked at Fenix whom wasn't playing any attention her eyes were on Ron and they looked murderest

"Did mummy and daddy never tell you what happened Weasley" she hissed

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he yelled

"You're parents kill mine you idiot!" Fenix screamed which caught other people's attention they all stopped and stared at the group.

"W-w-w-What, no they wouldn't!" Ron stuttered

"Actually it's true" said another red haired

"Let me guess, you're Percy" Fenix sneered

"Yes I am, and Fenix is correct Ron our parents killed hers because they were death eaters" Percy said

"They never hurt anyone and did your parents tell you they were best friends with the Potter's and I was there the day that his parents died! I was in the same room as him! That I also have a scare from Voldemort" Fenix screamed at him,

"Miss Snape please calm down" Mc Gonagall said worried that something bad was going to happen soon, Professor Snape was walking past when he noticed the group of kids and he pushed his way through

"What on earth is happening here" he growled

"Your stupid daughter punched me because my parents killed hers" Ron sulked and that's all it took, Fenix jumped at him but Harry caught her

"As much as he deserves don't" Harry muttered

"Just because our parents where friends Potter doesn't mean we will" Fenix huffed and stormed off

Mc Gonagall let out a sigh

"Alright everyone keep it moving" she shouted and then turned to Snape

"I'll be taking Ron to the Infirmary can you go find your daughter and try and calm her down Draco and Harry you go with him Hermione who did you want to go with.

"Ill go with Draco and Harry" Hermione said bitting her lip, the four quickly went to try and find her but had no luck so they went to breakfast, that is when Hagrid walked in with a angry Fenix who was covered in bruises and scratch marks. Snape stalked over to him

"What did you do" he snarled pulling Fenix towards him he noticed she had been crying

"I did do nothing she was in the forbidden forest" Hagrid said with a frown everyone stopped and stared at the 3 people Dumbledore stood up and made his way to Snape, Hagrid and Fenix,

"Did you want to take her to the Infirmary" Dumbledore said

"No I am fine" Huffed Fenix Snape just let out a long sigh

"Fenix why not come for a walk" Dumbledore said holding his hand out, Fenix glared at it but then slightly took it, once they left everyone started whispering and continued eating

"I know this must be very hard for you but you can't go around punching or hexing the Weasley's and then run of into the forbidden forest" Dumbledore said after the walked for 5 minutes

"I know, but they just make me so angry, my parents did nothing wrong and they died, they betrayed Voldemort and actually became friends with the Potter's and everyone knew that but no they still killed them they didn't even let them explain" Fenix growled. Dumbledore frowned and looked at Fenix whom look back up at him

"Promise me you won't go to the dark side" Dumbledore said

"What don't follow my father's footsteps" Fenix grumbled

"Snape is a good man and he got pushed into the dark side and I am sure he doesn't want the same thing to happen to you" Dumbledore said

"Why do you care what happens to me, if I want to end up as a death eater I am going to" Fenix said, Dumbledore let out a sigh

"Well see when the time comes, now why not go have some breakfast before your classes begin" Dumbledore said that's when Fenix realised they were stand outside the Great Hall

"I'm not hungry" Fenix muttered

"Just have a piece of toast I don't think your father would be rather please to find out you have passed out in one of your classes because you haven't eaten and have made a fool of yourself" Dumbledore said with a small grin

"Fine" Fenix huffed and made her way to her table where she sat beside Draco and started nibbled on toast

"You okay" Draco asked, Me Severus, Harry and Hermione were looking for you" Draco said in a whispered voice. Fenix looked over at Draco with a questioning look

"Don't ask me why they did but they did" Draco said Fenix looked over at the Gryffindor table and Hermione, Harry and Ron where looking at her she sent a death glare to Ron who quickly went back to eating

"Here is your timetable," Snape said holding a piece of paper

"you have Potions last with me, and I want you to remain behind in class so we can have a chat" Snape said and then glide past her to hand out the other Time Tables. First up was Transfiguration with Professor Mc Gonagall. Everyone was in the middle of righting when the door burst open and a mop of red hair ran in Mc Gonagall whom at the time was a cat, transformed into her human self and got up Ron for being late

"I got lost" he grumbled Fenix let out a small chuckle, Ron glared at her, and all Fenix did was raise her eyebrow

"Don't even start you to, otherwise I will be taking house points" Mc Gonagall huffed

"I didn't do anything!" Yelled Fenix who jumped up

"Sit down Miss Snape" Mc Gonagall said with a glare and Fenix just glared back. Everyone looked between the two, seeing who will crack first, Mc Gonagall sigh

"You are so much like your father" She said turning back towards her desk and Fenix wore a smirk on her face

"I think he was your Uncle" Ron said

"He technically is, but he has raised me since I was 18 months so I see him as a father" Fenix said with a matter-of-factly tone and sat back down. Soon enough it was the end of the day and they were on their way to their last class for the day Potions. Harry, Hermione, Fenix and Draco all sat near each other, and they whispered among themselves

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making", he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" there was more silence everyone was looking at him not daring to batter a word.

"Potter what would I get if I added powered root to asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"It makes a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as draught of living death," Potter said

"Correct" Snape said with a small frown

"Okay let's try this one"

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a Bezaor?" Snape asked

"A Bezaor stone can be found in a goat's stomach and it will save you from most poison" Harry said with a proud grin on his face Snap on the other hand did not look to please

"Last question" Snape almost sneered

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?

"Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" Harry said proudly

"Oh and thank-you" He almost whispered, Fenix narrowed her eyes at her father and then at Harry and gave a humph nose and crossed her arms,

"Everything alright over there Miss Snape?" Severus asked

"Oh It's delightful, thanks for asking Professor" Fenix huffed Snape just shook his head and sighed

"Professor Mc Gonagall thinks she is exactly like you?" Ron said

"No one asked you Mr Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape snapped Ron just frowned

"And yes she is like me because I raised her, because your parents killed hers for no reason" Snape sneered which cause Fenix to smirk and then she stuck her tongue out at him. Which caused Ron to glare at her

"So she is going to take it out on me?" Ron grumbled

"Not just you, I will be taking it out on your whole family until I get my revenge" Fenix Sneered Snape just sighed and put everyone in to a group of 4, Fenix, Hermione, Draco and Harry where in one group, Ron was with Seamus, Neville and Dean where in a other and so on and so forth he made every make a potion that would cure boils and he thought it was simple enough for everyone to do, obviously not Neville has somehow melted Seamus cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor putting holes in everyone's shoes. Within seconds the whole class was standing on stools while Neville who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed moaned in pain as angry red boils started to pop up on his skin.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled cleaning the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand while Fenix, and Draco and the other Slytherins where snickering.

"Take him to the Hospital wing!" he growled at Seamus then turned to Ron,

"Weasley, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills thought he'd make you look good if he did something wrong?" Snape snapped

"What no!" Ron shouted

"Don't shout at me!" Snape roared

"That's another 20 points from Gryffindor you've lost" Snape growled and all the other Gryffindor's groaned.

"Start packing up and get out of here, Fenix you remain behind" Snape growled

"Can I come see you later when you aren't all pissy" Fenix mumbled the look that Snape gave Fenix made her squeak and look scared.

"Okay ill remain behind" She mumbled

"We'll wait outside" Harry said and Fenix just nodded her head

"Fenix, not only am I your father but I am also head of your house I would rather not take points of my own house" Snape started

"Even if you do throw a good punch" Snape added

"I get that you are angry at the Weasley's but can you do it in private so nobody catches you" Snape sighed

"Of course" Fenix said

"Oh and the next time you yell and storm away from me you'll get a detention do you understand" Snape said narrowing his eyes

"Yes father" Fenix sighed and rolled her eyes

"So what did you need to tell me this morning" Fenix asked

"I was just welcoming the first years and telling them not to be idiots" Snape said

"Okay" Fenix said looking confused

"You can go now, I will see you at dinner" Snape said with a wave of his hand

"Okay" Fenix said and walked out and true to their word Draco, Harry and Hermione where standing in the corridor waiting for her.

"Where to know?" Harry asked

"Let's go sit beside the lake?" Fenix suggested

"Okay" Hermione agreed and they sat and talked until dinner time where they all ate together

"See you tomorrow Draco and Fenix" Harry and Hermione called as they went there separate ways

"Bye" they waved back and walked to their common rooms and went up to their dorms and feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :) I have a huge plot twist coming in this chapter! And it's going to be different then the books, as you probably can already see, also I do not own HP!**

" _Bye" they waved back and walked to their common rooms and went up to their dorms and feel asleep._

The days flew by and soon enough it was Christmas, Draco and Fenix went to the Malfoy Mention and Ron, Hermione and Harry went to the borrow, Fenix knew about Draco's crush on Harry and she told him that if he didn't tell him within a week that they were back she was going to do it, Draco didn't know what to do, but Christmas came and went and they all returned to school, and a week went by and true to her work Fenix sat down at the Gryffindor table,

"So I heard you like Draco" Fenix whispered in Harry's ear

"I-i-I don't know what your talking about" Harry blushed

"It's okay he likes you back" Fenix whispered, Harry turned around to see a blushing Draco looking over at them

"Really?" Harry asked

'Yep" Fenix smiled,

I guess I'll leave you to it then" Fenix said with a wink as she was leaving Ron spoke up

"Fenix you wouldn't believe what I heard" Ron said with a smile Fenix looked at him confused, everyone in the room went silent and looked at the pair

"I overheard mum and dad speaking to someone you see" Ron went on

"So you where ears dropping ahh yes I forget you Weasley's tend to do that" Fenix snarked

"And I heard that he-who-shall-not-be-named is your father" Ron said

"WHAT!" Fenix and staring at him

"Oh didn't you uncle tell you, who you're real father is" Ron said smugly everyone was looking between Snape and Fenix, Fenix stood there frozen not knowing what to do she looked over at Snape who looked rather angry and stormed up to them

"Mr Weasley you've just lost 20 points for Gryffindor" Snape snarled as he grabbed Fenix's hand to walk her towards her table Fenix just pulled it out

"Is it true" Fenix asked

"I am not talking to you about it here Miss Snape" Snape hissed

"IS IT TRUE!?" Fenix screamed tears almost running down her face

"Yes" Snape said barely above a whisper. Fenix stood their frozen and looked around,

"How" she whispered

"Your mother is a pureblood, our mother slept with a fellow pureblood whispered before she got with my father, and after your mother and your father have been married for a few years The Dark Lord used the Imperius Curse on your mother and forced her to mate with him which created you" Snape said

"You knew this whole time" Fenix asked

"He told me, before he went after the Potter's" He whispered Fenix fell to her knees

"Voldemort is my father" Fenix whispered and looked up at her Uncle

"Why don't I look like him" Fenix whispered

"You have his nose and lips, you would of got his genes not the snake like genes though and his magical powers but otherwise you look very much like your mother" Snape said not looking at her

"Do you still love me" she whispered

"Of course," Snape said confused

"I raised you did I not?" Snape said

"Or did Voldemort tell you to raise me so when and if he comes back, he can take me back?" Fenix asked

"Fenix we aren't talking about it here okay" Snape sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. Fenix stayed on the ground for a few more minutes

"Come on stand up you have to eat" Snape muttered and helped her to her feet and to her table. From then on Fenix and Ron fought even more. Everyone even the teachers treated her differently if something wasn't her fault and they knew it they blamed Fenix, They blamed Fenix for everything. Fenix got sick of it and lost her shit one day in class and it happened to be Transfiguration,

"That's it" Fenix screamed standing up

"Miss Snape please sit down and stop yelling" Professor Mc Gonagall sighed

"NO!, I am over getting treated differently and blamed for everything just because Voldemort Is my father, he hasn't raised me so why are you so worried!" Fenix screamed teacher rushing down her face

"You have his powers" Ron butted in

"SO WHAT!" Fenix yelled

"I haven't killed anyone!" Fenix said

"Yet" Ron said

"Yeah you will be the first" Fenix sneered

"Fenix!" Mc Gongall hissed

"See again it's my fault why aren't you getting up Ron!" Fenix yelled Professor Dumbledore then walked in

"What on earth is happening in here?" he asked

"I keep getting in trouble no matter what, they know I didn't do something or start something yet they blame me just because my father is Voldemort, I am over getting treated differently just because of my father!" Fenix screamed tears rushing down her face

"Minerva I thought better of you" Dumbledore frowned, Minerva went to open her mouth and then close it. She then looked at Fenix

"I'm sorry" Mc Gonagall whispered

"I guess I was just so worried that you would turn out like your father" She sighed and sat down at her desk

"I haven't met my father, I know he has done bad things but It doesn't mean anything, just because I have his powers it doesn't mean anything" Fenix whispered whipping away the tears. Mc Gonagall bit her lip

"I am so sorry Fenix," Mc Gonagall said. Fenix ran a hand through her black hair and sighed

"It's fine" she mumbled

"I'm going for a walk" Fenix said and walked out of the class room into the Forbidden Forest where she went deeper than she has before, she come out into a clearing and she saw two hooded figures having a deep convocation

"Hello" Fenix said walking towards them they didn't hear her

"Hello?" she tried again this time the figures looked up and she stood frozen on the spot….

"Mr Malfoy and" She stood their surprised

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came here to see you" said the clocked figure that walked towards her

"How are you" he said with a smile and touched her face and hair

"You look just as beautiful as your mother, and look you have my nose and mouth" he smiled

"Dad" Fenix whispered and held his hand to her face

"I thought you died when you hit us" Fenix said a few tears rushing down her face

"Of course not" Voldemort smiled, they heard footsteps

"I must go but I will return" He said and they both disappeared

"Fenix what have I told you about being out here" said Dumbledore and looked up and saw the two black smokey clouds.

"who where you talking to?" Snape asked coming from behind Dumbledore

"No one" Fenix said not looking at either of them in the eye

"Fenix" Snape growled

"I was talking to Mr Malfoy" Fenix sighed and walked passed them

"What why?" Snape asked

"Snape we both know it just wasn't Lucius she was talking to" Fenix herd Dumbledore mutter to her father

"Wait you mean, he was here?" Snape said

"Yes" Dumbledore said staring off into the woods.

 **A/N: So whatcha think of my plot twist!**


End file.
